


Life is Lovely and Erotic

by RaijutheKakuja20



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Strap-On, explicit sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: Kate and Victoria try to have fun





	1. Sex Tape?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a long hiatus to finish what I started on my old works and start new ones. Sorry this one is so short the next chapter will be super long as

Victoria Chase was a take charge kind of woman. After Arcadia Bay got wrecked she moved out on her own and wound up taking Kate Marsh with her. Sweet, sweet Kate the woman she had treated like shit and eventually confessed her feelings to. It had been a few years since the storm and they'd become a couple. Things were going well except for one minor detail. Max, Chloe, Taylor, and Courtney were all varying degrees (jokingly) convinced that Victoria had corrupted Kate. That was the farthest thing from the truth! Kate had been closeted in more ways than one. For starters was gayer than a Pride Parade in California. Second, the girl was as kinky and dominant in the bedroom as much as she was pure and submissive outside of it. Which is why Vic was currently on her stomach being pounded into their mattress like a railroad spike with Kate's surprisingly strong hand around her throat.  Yet Vic was still releasing audible moans and groans freely because they were alone.

"Kate don't you think you can slow down?  Max and Chloe are gone for the day.  I made sure Taylor and Courtney will keep them away."

"Victoria what did I say about speaking without asking me?  It seems you need a punishment."  And with those words Kate's speed and force increased exponentially as she pounded Victoria's most sensitive areas even harder.  Victoria was so close to her orgasm hushed could taste it.

Victoria was losing her mind at Kate's pace and overall aggressive approach.  As she felt her orgasm coming upon her faster than before the door to their bedroom burst open as their roommate Max Caulfield stood in the doorway frozen.  Victoria attempted to speak but was cut off by Chloe's loud mouth. 

"Hey Max are those two rabbits in there in the bed?  I need to talk to them!"  Victoria once again began to speak but was cut off by Max's stutter filled response to Chloe.  "Chloe they left a porn video on but I turned it off!  I think we should leave now before they get back."

"C'mon Max we hardly have time here alone!  Hell maybe we can watch that video they had on to set the mood!"  

Max brought a finger to her lips as she turned around and closed the door locking it.  "Listen Chloe I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it here right now.  Maybe we can come back later!"  As soon as the door closed Kate resumed pumping her hips causing Vic to scream in pleasure.

"I knew it those two tape themselves when they screwed!  No wonder you look like you caught your parents screwing around!  I bet poor little Kate was being used by Vicky."

Victoria resolved to herself that when the other couple came back she'd make sure they realized how wrong about Kate they were.  But first things first she had to get off.


	2. Worked like a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max discuss what was witnessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter there will be a Kate pov with flashbacks to her coming out/ being disowned

"So Mad Max how hard was Kate giving it to her?  From Victoria's screams it had to be good."  Chloe beamed her greatest shit eating grin at her fiancé.  Max shushed her as they left the house.  "C'mon Chloe leave them alone we checked on them and they're okay.  Let's just leave them alone for the night."

"But you have to admit I was right.  I told you that was them we heard but noooo you figured they wouldn't be that horny.  Well Maximus you owe me big time.  I'd like to be paid all in singles for the strip club."  

Max swatted at Chloe's arm as they drove out of their neighborhood.  "Come on Chloe you know how repressed Kate was. When she came out her family practically disowned her.  Victoria was the closest one to her."

Chloe smirked at Max.  "But Maximus you didn't answer me.  Victoria sounded like Kate was killing her.  You saw so spill it."

Max shook her head and finally answered.  "Kate was choking her and doing it doggy style okay!  There! Are you happy you damn punk.  Vic seemed so embarrassed she wanted to die and Kate looked at me like she wanted me to disappear."

Chloe laughed hard before answering.  "Kate was super repressed as you said.  But little by little Vicky has pulled her out of her shell.  Remember how they went to Pride last year?  Kate was proud of being gay for once.  And she's being more assertive in her life just slightly more sir in the bedroom.  And if I'm not mistaken she's helped Vicky mellow the fuck out.  When's the last time she actually freaked out or sad some mean or fake?  Though I tell you I can't wait for the others to pay up.  I can't believe you, Sweet T, and Court were the only ones to take my side in the bet.  Oh well let's go see a movie and give our little bunnies time alone.  Though next time it'll be them catching us in the act."

Chloe smirked as Max's face became a mixture of anger, arousal, and shock.  It was gonna be so much fun living together with Kate and the others.


	3. Taking stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Victoria talk about important stuff after sexy times

Kate's hips were pumping harder and harder into Victoria's body. Her hand was firm yet gentle around her girlfriend's throat. Vic's moans and groans were louder than than they had been before they were interrupted by Max and Chloe. Victoria gripped the sheets tighter and tighter as she began to scream Kate's name.

"Katie please keep going I'm so close to going over the edge. I'm...". Victoria bit her knuckles as she orgasmed to keep quiet as if she hadn't been making noise before. She fell onto the bed in a spent heap shivering with a jolt as Kate gave her one last thrust before pulling out.

Kate tossed the strap-on onto the dresser to be cleaned later. She laid down beside Victoria stroking her stomach and her head while whispering into her ear. "Just relax babe okay. The door is locked this time so you can relax okay."

Victoria relaxed fully laying back into Kate's embrace. Kate felt at peace completely until Victoria spoke.

"So listen I've been thinking. Maybe we should go contact your sisters to come to the wedding. They're both over 18 now so your parents can't say shit else. Hell Lynn already moved out and Sarah is going to college soon. I think....". Victoria was cut off by Kate's tearful response.

"Vic you know I want to but I don't want to screw them over. My parents threatened to cut them off if I contacted them or vice versa. I don't want to hurt their lives by doing that to them." Kate broke down into tears as her pain overtook her. Suddenly she was the little spoon and Vic was the one consoling her.

Kate flashed back to the day she came out to her parents.  It was graduation day and things had gone so well.  Until dinner.  Kate's parents had been so happy until Kate tearfully announced she was gay and that she was dating Victoria.  They lost their collective shit and screamed she was wrong and that Victoria had corrupted her.  That all she needed was prayer, conversion therapy, and repentance.  Their reaction to her statement that she had prayed over it and that she'd met other religious people of other faiths who believed nothing was wrong about same sex love was nuclear.  They'd disowned her on the spot and asked for an address to send all her stuff.  Victoria's parents automatically gave their address while warning the Marshes to stay away from Kate.  And so they'd left taking away Kate's crying and screaming sisters.  Kate was roused from her painful memory as her soon to be wife spoke.

"Listen babe I have something to tell you. Fuck your parents and your asshole relatives and everything they stand for. They disowned you for loving me not because I hurt you but because I'm a woman. They threatened your sisters to keep control over them. And I'm happy to report that shit didn't work. Lynn and Sarah have exchanged emails with me and they wanna call you in the morning. Look babe it's been seven years alright. If your family can't accept you being gay in 2021 they can eat shit and die. You have a new family okay. You have me, Max, Chloe, Taylor, Courtney, and so many others. We have your back for now and always."

As she said this Vic stood up and walked over to the dresser and checked her phone. She burst out laughing before grabbing the strap-on and returning to bed. "So it seems they won't be back until late babe. That means I can get you off.  If that's ok...".  

Victoria was cut off as Kate kissed her while simultaneously helping her put on the toy.  Kate laid back on the bed and pulled Victoria on top of her.  As she this this Victoria inserted the strap-on and after a few short weeks thrusts was in her familiar rhythm.

Kate let go of her pain as her fiancé gave her so much pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was angsty but it ended happily. Don't know how many chapters this is gonna have. A lot hopefully. Thanks for the kudos.


	4. Blue Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe finally make time

Chloe was trying her damned hardest not to scream.  Vic and Kat were in the den watching tv.  Her girlfriend Max Caulfield was in between her legs eating her out.  Chloe had meant when she said Max was the best at eating pussy.  Of course her use of dirty slang made Max mad but it was true.  The girl had brain like a rocket scientist.

Choe's fingers were tangled in Max's hair.  Or what was left of it.  Six months after leaving Arcadia and moving in with Victoria and Kate she took a pair of clippers to it and shaved it into an undercut and dyed it hot pink.  Things had gotten better from then on.  The three Blackwell students graduated and got into good schools.  Chloe got her GED and was working at a tattoo shop.  Life was good.

Which brought Chloe back to the present moment.  She was on her back bucking her hips like an unbroken bronco.  When they had started sleeping together Max had been so shy to be open with her desire.  Chloe had taken many steps to make sure Max knew she could let go.  And so she had.  Max was probably more sexual than Chloe!  They would be out in public and Max would cop a feel, slip her hands in Chloe's clothes, whisper sweet nothings in her ear to turn her on; anything to turn her on.

Hell their current predicament was because of Max.  They soaked together in the tub and talked until the water turned cold.  Then when they had laid in bed to watch a movie Chloe dozed off.  Only to wake up to Max in between her legs and Kate and Victoria in the living room relaxing.

Chloe refused to let Vic see her like this. Both women had settled into a friendly rivalry where both would taunt the other about tainting their significant other.  Victoria was telling the truth about not doing it and Chloe Elizabeth Price would be damned if Victoria knew just how similar their relationships were.

Chloe started to moan loudly but bit her knuckles as she reached her orgasm.  As Chloe came down she heard a knock on the door.  "Goddamn it Caulfield if you're going to eat your punk out at least wait until we leave damn it!!!"  Chloe's face turned red especially as Max looked at her from between her legs with the biggest shit eating grin Chloe had ever seen.  

Chloe was going to have it hard trying to convince Victoria she'd heard wrong.


End file.
